gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelo Sauper
Angelo Sauper( アンジェロ・ザウパー) is the commander of Full Frontal's royal guard of the Neo Zeon remnant forces in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Personality & Character Angelo Sauper is a devout follower of Full Frontal. Angelo has supreme confidence in his leader, believing that to enter or fire into battlefield occupied by Full Frontal to be desecrating holy ground. If anyone shows Full Frontal even the slightest bit of disrespect Angelo feels the need to beat that respect into the offender. Skills & Capabilities As the commander of Full Frontal's royal guard, and the pilot of a custom unit, it can be assumed that Angelo Sauper is one of the Sleeves best pilots. As a member of the military and an officer it can be assumed that he has basic military training including skills in hand-to-hand combat, as well as the skills needed to command subordinates effectively. History A young member of the Sleeves who serves as the devoted commander of Full Frontal's royal guard. He holds the rank of Lieutenant. Angelo's Geara Zulu is a customized machine with a violet color scheme. During his childhood he lived in the city of Globe in Side 3 like the Zinnerman family. His father was murdered by rioting Federation soldiers and Angelo himself barely managed to survive along with his mother, who was broken in spirit. Although his mother remarried, Angelo suffered nightly abuse at the hands of his mother's new partner. Angelo endured while waiting for the recuperation of his mother; however, she committed suicide soon after. He absconded from a foster home some time before meeting Full Frontal, whom he now follows with blind faith Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn light novels. After the Garencieres failed to retrieve Laplace's Box or Princess Mineva Lao Zabi, Angelo scolded Captain Suberoa Zinnerman for his failure. Angelo then stepped aside as Frontal stepped in and commented that he wished to test his skills against the new Gundam that bested Marida Cruz in battle.. When Full Frontal launches from the Rewloola, Angelo Sauper and two members of the royal guard launch to escort him. Though they are escorting him Angelo keeps himself and his men off the battlefield, fully confident that Full Frontal did not need support. When one of his men was destroyed by the blast from the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam's beam magnum, Angelo responds by firing his long beam rifle at the Gundam, missing completely. Angelo then realized that "desecrated" Frontal's battlefield and vowed to make the Gundam pilot pay for making him do it. He and his wingmate then started firing on the Gundam, but the Unicorn evaded all their shots, focused only on Frontal. However, they were able to capture the Unicorn thanks to Marida's NZ-666 Kshatriya. Later on, Angelo will pilot the YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu in combat against the mobile suits of the Dogosse Gier-class General Revil, decimating them with his new prototype mobile suit. Picture Gallery 09.jpg Angelo Sauper Pilot Suit.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - Episode 3 - Angelo Sauper - Pilot Suit Face Angelo-novel.jpg Angelo Angry.jpg|Angelo's typical expression upon others being disrespectful. Notes References External Links